1. Field
The presently disclosed embodiments relate to wall panel systems, and more particularly to a high impact, moisture and flame resistant wall panel system.
2. General Background
Existing wall panel systems suffer from design inefficiencies that lead to expensive and time consuming panel construction, panel repair and panel replacement. Existing wall panel systems often use a fiberboard substrate that is composed of organic material. Because the organic substrate is not dimensionally stable, the substrate requires a vapor barrier. Without a vapor barrier the organic substrate would expand upon absorbing moisture or contract upon losing moisture when humidity changes, thus increasing the risk of delamination of the panel laminate, disconnection of the panels from the attachment system, and deformation of the finished panels.
Installation of existing wall panel systems over walls having irregular surfaces often use a construction grade adhesive. The construction grade adhesive often used by existing wall panel systems requires removal of multiple adjacent panels in succession to replace a single damaged panel. Individual panels of existing wall panel systems are often not removable without affecting adjacent panels. The lack of substantial edge bonding of the panel laminate to the panel substrate decreases impact resistance and increases the risk of delamination of the laminate from the substrate. The contours of the organic substrate also make it difficult to vacuum form the laminate onto the substrate with architectural detailing without imperfections in the substrate showing on the surface finish. Thus, there is a need in the art for a high impact, moisture resistant wall panel system made from a dimensionally stable substrate without a vapor barrier.